Welcome to Ponyville Orphanage,
by berrypass
Summary: Set in a minor AU where Scootaloo's parents are dead (at least, supposedly), Scoot describes the nonsense she puts up with at her home, the Ponyville Orphanage. Rated T for slightly disturbing backstories.


Ponyville Orphanage, from the outside, looks like any other building in this boring little town. From the inside? Still just looks like the average house. That's why us orphans decided it's a good idea to liven things up a bit.

My name's Scootaloo. You've probably heard of me before - totally awesome orange pegasus that's so cool she's essentially a miniature Rainbow Dash? Yep, that's me. Oh yeah, and I'm also a Cutie Mark Crusader.

Let's get to the place, though. Our caretaker is the Orphanage Lady. Everypony calls her "Orphanage Lady". I'm starting to think that might be her real name. Considering the names we have around here, it's not unlikely. She always sounds super tired and she screams at us a lot when she's mad.

The reason she sounds so tired might be the fact that she has to take care of NINE kids in which most of us have SOME weird power or another. Yep, that's right. 9. The parents in Ponyville suck. That's why when you come into the orphanage you'll see nine doors labeled like this:

Sc, Sn, Pe, Ta, Wi, ?, Tk, He, Le. Because the Orphanage Lady was too lazy to put our names. So let's get to who we are and why we're here, shall we?

First there's me. Scootaloo. My father died climbing an active volcano, and my mother died lost at sea. Coolest thing ever, right? Yeah. I WANTED to live by myself, as a feral child in the jungle (this orphanage has a thing with feral children, don't ask), but OF COURSE the Orphanage Lady just so happened to find me before my adventure started, and now I'm stuck here.

Then there is Snakkopper C. Vanderbuilt. Worst. Name. Ever. That's why ponies call him "Snails" for short. You've probably heard of him, always hangs out with that creepy weirdo Snips. His backstory's kinda long, it involves 300 penguins and a giant bear named Sharon, so we'll save that for later. Anyway, we found him on a field trip. In a sewer pipe. Looked like he'd been there for months. We brought him here in a rescue helicopter. Apparently he was abandoned at a very young age and lived in the Everfree Forest for at least 5 years. Great!

Then there are identical twins Peach and Tart. When I say they're inseparable, I mean inseparable. I mean they will start destroying things if they are a few feet away from each other. And yet the Orphanage Lady was dumb enough to give them separate rooms. Their mother straight-up brought them here because they were being so obnoxious. And they really didn't seem to care that their mother ditched them.

Then there's Withersnow. First orphan that came here, also the most ordinary. Orphanage Lady trusts her more than any other orphan. Her parents fell ill and couldn't take care of her, so she was brought here as a baby. Booooring.

So you're probably wondering what's with the ? on the 6th door. He's the most recent orphan here. He has no name, no one knows his backstory or where he came from. He is full-on SAVAGE. He has large, un-ponylike fangs, a scar holding his right eye permanently shut, blood-red eyes, and unindentified scrapes covering his whole body. He never speaks, just growls and snarls like a savage cat. Oh yeah, and he attacks everyone who comes to the door like he's a dog or something. The doctor says he has "Post-Rabies Syndrome". Yikes.

Then there's Tarik. Nerdiest nerd you'll ever see in Equestria. He looks the same age as us, but he's 14 (in people years) and speaks in a surprisingly deep voice. Since there was already a Ta door for Tart, his door is labeled Tk. Weird. Besides his extreme nerdiness (he even has traditional nerd glasses), he's ordinary. He's also snarky and irritatable. We usually use him and Snails as bait for our, um... "harmless pranks". His parents were criminals that were arrested after they killed someone, so he had to be brought here.

Then there's Heartbeam. Which is a kinda cool name. Not as cool as the last orphan I'll tell you about. She's a close friend of Withersnow and is about as ordinary as her, besides the fact that when she's scared she can shoot a deadly laser out of her chest called a (you guessed it!) heartbeam. It's kinda cool, I guess. She's pretty boring otherwise, though. She apparently came home to find her house destroyed and her parents missing. She wandered around the streets until Orphanage Lady finally found her.

And then (are you ready for this?) there's the undoubtedly the coolest orphan here besides me. He even has the coolest name of all time. His name is Lethal Aura. He's an ALIEN. Like, seriously. He's not even from Equestria. He's this cool little aura-shooting black fox thing with yellow rings and blood-red eyes. He's my best non-CMC friend and we love to destroy stuff and cause trouble. He also has a super-awesome backstory. His mother died of age, but his father was skinned to the bone by a weird creature from his planet. Then he came to Equestria in a spaceship or something. COOL! Me and Lethal are infamous now because of all the crap we do to random ponies and Ponyville.

And yeah, that's all nine of us. No wonder the Orphanage Lady is so mad and tired all the time.

And that's Scootaloo, signing off... for now.

**Side Note: Yes, Lethal Aura is an Umbreon. I decided that that shouldn't count as a full-on crossover with Pokemon.**


End file.
